The Story of Silver
by Fuming Orange
Summary: This is a story that takes place shortly after Ocarina of Time. Follows Silver, a half Zora and half Sheikah, and his life and adventures. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Silver woke up. He closed his eyes again because he simply not ready to wake up until Lucile, the crotchety old hag of an orphanage keeper came over and yelled in his face. "Silver, get up!" she screamed into his face. "All right, I'm up, I'm up" he mumbled sleepily. He got himself off of the cold mud of the bottom of Zora's Fountain. He looked over and saw that Melody was also. "Get your lazy sheikah behind up! The orphanage-keeper yelled again.

The reason for such rudeness toward Silver is quite simple. To his fellow Zora's with the exception of Melody, his one and only true friend, he was seen as a freak. He in fact, was a hybrid. His father was a Zora, while his mother was a Sheikah. He remembered his father quite well, he died when Silver was 5 years old. His mother died giving birth to him. He killed his mother. Silver thought about her constantly, he always wondered what she was like, was she kind, what she looked like.

Silver didn't exactly look like a Zora, there were little differences in his face that made him different, and he was always a little bit taller than everyone his age. Melody was different. Melody always was small, frail, and sickly in appearance. Melody however was incredibly intelligent. She was the best in class, and everybody knew it.

Silver looked over at Melody, his one and only true friend. Melody smiled at him feebly. "Well, Silver," she said sleepily. "We've better get Link, Jabu-Jabu, and Royce up." Link, Jabu-Jabu, and Royce were all younger, littler orphans at the orphanage who pretty much stayed to themselves. Because it was such a small number of children, the Orphanage-keeper had placed most of the responsibility into the hands of Silver and Melody.

Silver and Melody went over and shook the shoulders of the three little Zora's. They all mumbled sleepily and got up. They then went up to the top of their hole, and found 2 dead fish lying there for them to eat. That was there breakfast. Silver took one of the fish and ripped in half for the boys to share. Melody then took the other one and split it in half for her and Silver to feast on.

Such was the daily life for the 5 Zora orphans. They had each other to take care of, and they were seen as scum by their fellow Zora's. By the children at least. They all got up and swam to the surface of Zora's Fountain, and entered Zora's Domain. There exciting day was to begin at school, where they were the butt of the jokes by their fellow peers.

They entered the cavern that led to the throne room, where King Zora and Queen Zola sat inflating their already oversized egos. As they passed, Queen Zola nodded and smiled politely, while King Zora made no gesture at all. They walked down the staircases to the bottom into the warm, shallow water that was outside the entrance to Lake Hylia.

Their teacher, Linux, hadn't arrived yet. Silver and Melody sat near the front. From behind them, someone yelled: "Hey freakah and poindexter! When's the wedding date?" Such teasing was common for Silver and Melody who endured taunts of freakah, poindexter, getting married, being able to be knocked down by a wave, and being algae. All of this was common for those 2. They were used to it, and in all honesty, didn't really even care at this point.

The illustrious individual who had called out the rude comment was none other than Prince Zora, crown prince of the Zora's. The son of King Zora and Queen Zola. Heir to the throne, descendant of the Sage of Water, the Great Queen Ruto's grandson. Both he and his twin sister, Princess Ruto also went to school, and both enjoyed teasing Silver and Melody.

Following her return to Hyrule. Ruto, Sage of Water, Princess of the Zora's, came and became Queen. Her father, died shortly after the Evil King Ganondorf's defeat. She eventually got married, and a son, Zora, who would become the current King Zora, she watched him grow up, marry Zola, and eventually, she died. Zora became King and then, Zola laid her eggs and Prince Zora and Princess Ruto were born.

Because they were descendents of Ruto, the two royals held themselves high above everybody else. Especially Silver and Melody, just then, Linux the tutor came into the area, and began the lesson. Silver and Melody listened to him explain the lesson while time continued on.

That was the miserable life that Silver and Melody.


	2. The Ocarina

_Sorry that this took so long to update. Upcoming chapters shouldn't take so long to be placed online._

- _Silver 186_

Silver swam with Royce, Link, and Jabu-Jabu lazily. The three boys didn't swim as well as they should be and Silver was worried about that, so after school, he was trying to get them to improve upon their swimming. While the 4 guys practiced swimming in circles, more or less, Melody watched from the side, half interested in their swimming, and half interested in a book that she had.

Silver, Melody, Royce, Link, and Jabu-Jabu were all in Zora's Fountain. They didn't like to go into Zora's Domain, because of all of the snootiness and nastiness they encountered from other Zora's. Silver still wished he could earn their respect. The Zora people seemed to hate him simply because he was half Sheikah.

Silver never could understand why exactly all of the Zora's hated him; he thought that Prince Zora and Princess Ruto didn't exactly help his and Melody's popularity rise with flying colors. Silver, still swimming around quite carelessly, gently flowed to the bottom of Zora's Fountain.

Zora's Fountain was not the place to be. Silver could never understand why, as this was such a magical place where all of the Zora's could trace their heritage. Nowadays, the Fountain was simply used as place for the lower class to live, and a place for festivals.

This was the place were the Zora's were born, well not the Zora's exactly, but according to Zora myth the goddess Nayru herself blessed the lake that would become Zora's Fountain, and the fish that lived in the lake were highly intelligent, until one day a fish named Zora promised to Farore's granddaughter Ranshka that he would teach her to swim like a fish for a Hylian body, and to send the Hylian fisherman away, who fished at the lake constantly.

Ranshka did just that, she sent the fisherman away by making the lake enormous, by creating a series of caverns that was the only way to the lake, and where the entrance was covered by water that came from the lake. Zora attempted to teach Ranshka to swim, but was unsuccessful. When Ranshka swam in the lake, her magic would come off her, making the fish more and more Hylian-like, until Ranshka threatened Zora, but he told her that he couldn't teach her to swim, so she made him into a large fish, the same fish that Jabu-Jabu was. The fish people named themselves the Zora's after the one who indirectly made them like that. Zora became a god, and lived at Lake Hylia.

That was the story of how Zora's came to be, all in Zora's Fountain, but nobody ever lived there anymore.

That was Silver's favorite story about the gods, there were many others, but none contained anything about Sheikah's. He wondered quite often about his mother's race. He also wondered about the one thing that he had that had belonged to her, the mysterious ocarina that his father gave him on his deathbed. He told Silver that it had been his mother's and she would've wanted him to have it.

When Silver and Melody were younger, they would pretend that they were Link and Princess Zelda facing Ganondorf, with the ocarina, that they pretended was the Ocarina of Time. Silver would defeat him with the ocarina and Melody, as Zelda would open the Evil Realm and with the sages send Ganondorf in.

Silver went into the hole. Silver, Melody, Link, Royce, and Jabu-Jabu all lived in a hole just like the Zora's in the old days did. It was another reason to be looked down upon by the other Zora's. He reached around in the dirt and pulled out the Ocarina. The interesting thing about the ocarina was that no matter what you did with it, it would always play beautifully and without a problem. Silver, with the ocarina in hand, continued to swim around Zora's Fountain lazily. You couldn't play the ocarina under water.

Silver began to think of his crush, the lovely Pearl. Pearl was the prettiest girl in the Zora's world, at least Silver thought, and so did many other boys. However, Melody had warned Silver about her, she was popular, and would never go out with someone considered a social outcast like Silver. Silver knew that Melody was right, but didn't really want to admit to himself that she was right.

With Pearl in mind, Silver suddenly had the inspiration to go to the surface by Jabu-Jabu's altar and play the ocarina. He shot up out of the water of Zora's Fountain, and found a nice secluded place, and began to play a wistful little tune.

Out of nowhere a voice suddenly shocked him back into reality: "Hey freakah, what is _that_?" Before Silver, there was Prince Zora, Princess Ruto, and Pearl. How could he forget, Pearl and Princess Ruto were good friends. Silver always secretly hoped that he could make Pearl and Melody good friends.

"Nothing," Silver replied, hiding the ocarina behind him. "It was something, what was it?" Princess Ruto asked. "Nothing," Silver asked. Silver was busy speaking to Prince Zora and Princess Ruto that he didn't notice Pearl sneaking up behind him. "HA! I got it!" Pearl suddenly yelled. "Hey! Give that back!" Silver yelled. Pearl blew on the ocarina, and it played a little note. Silver saw a malicious look in Pearl's eyes, something that he never saw before. "Catch! Pearl yelled and threw the ocarina over Silver's head, where Prince Zora caught it, then threw it to Princess Ruto, who in turn, threw the ocarina back to Pearl.

"All right, Silver, Pearl said quite meanly, here's your precious ocarina, but you're going to have to catch me!" Pearl said, dangling the ocarina in front of him. She ran in front of the wooden logs that kept Zora's from falling down the waterfall. Recently, the logs had become quite rotten and needed to be replaced.

Silver ran at Pearl with all of his might, for he wanted his mother's ocarina back. He caught up to Pearl and snatched the ocarina from her hand, but was so close to the logs that he couldn't stop now. He ran straight into a log, which was now soft, cold, and rotten. Instead of stopping Silver, the log went with him. The log, with Silver went down Zora Falls, and now Silver was outside of Zora's Domain, further than he had ever been before in his entire life........

_What will happen to Silver? Will he survive? Go back to Zora's Domain? Go and stay at the Zora River Valley? You will only find out if you read the next chapter. Let me know what you think about this, please review!_


	3. Decisions

Silver opened his eyes; he had no idea where he was. He attempted to lift up his head, but it hurt like a bitch. He moaned sleepily. How could've this happened? What had he ever done to anyone to lead to this? Silver realized that he still had the ocarina in his hand. Silver decided that he might as well rest and try to gain back his strength, he had after all, fallen down a waterfall. When he woke up, he should attempt to make his way back to Zora's Domain.

Silver opened his eyes again. He looked up at the sky and around, there were more trees than Silver had ever seen in his life, he could also see that he was against a log somewhere in what he guessed was Zora's River. The log was keeping him from flowing away. He weakly pulled himself higher onto the banks of the river, and fell back asleep.

When Silver opened his eyes again, it was night. He was still weak, but was famished. He looked around and tried to listen for the nightly sounds of Zora's Fountain, but they were nowhere to be heard. Instead, he heard some odd chirping noises. Silver did wonder where he was. Silver stood up, and was rather wobbly, but could at least stand up. He was still by the log, which was by a thick grove of trees, the forest as the Hylians called it.

He looked at the river, he was really hungry, and he looked for a fish to catch. He luckily managed to catch one. He scarfed it down hungrily; it was larger than most you would see in Zora's Domain or Zora's Fountain. He just realized that he had eaten more fish in one meal than he ever had any memory of doing. He instantly thought of Melody, Link, Royce, and Jabu-Jabu.

He also thought of his former crush, Pearl. She was the reason he was in this situation, along with that pond scum, Zora and Ruto. More shreds of hatred were added to the burning pile of hatred that burned within Silver. When morning comes, he thought to himself, he really should try to get back to Zora's Domain. The sky was black and there were little stars in the sky, or as the Zora's said that was the great cloak that Din placed over the world to allow light to go to other worlds. The stars were the spirits of the good Kings and Queens of Hyrule attempting to make light permanent in Hyrule, so light could exist everywhere, all the time. Which would be nice, since then the water wouldn't get so cold.

Silver wondered if King Zora and Queen Zola would be going up there anytime in the future. They more than likely were, Prince Zora and Princess Ruto were more than likely going up there also. He didn't think that they deserved to be up there.

Silver pushed those thoughts to the back of his head, laid down, and closed his eyes, and restful sleep came to him soon enough. When Silver woke up, judging from the sun, it was sometime in the afternoon. He got up, stretched, and decided he should be trying to make it back to Zora's Domain.

He followed the river back to the waterfall, and taking one glance at it, he knew that there was no way that he knew of to get back to Zora's Domain. There was this weird crest on the ground in front of the waterfall, and he suspected that the crest did something, but he didn't know what.

Silver thought that if he waited there patiently that someone would eventually come looking for him. He left the crest and went into the river. He stayed on the bank of the river. Several days passed, and there was no sign of intelligent life, or any hint that anybody would be coming for him. Silver was disappointed; perhaps if he waited a little longer then someone would come for him.

Silver stayed along the banks of the river for several more weeks. Nobody came looking, Melody didn't come, Lucile, Prince Zora, Princess Ruto, Pearl, nobody. He had never felt so alone in his life when it finally hit him that nobody was going to come. It was too long. So much for friends, he thought, where was Melody when he vanished without a trace?

Silver then thought of something that he hadn't thought of before. If his life was so terrible there, and since nobody obviously cared about him, why go back there? He discovered that he could stay above water all day, which was probably coming from the Sheikah in him. He could go and search for his mother's people. His mysterious mother, Silver knew nothing about her, and what a golden opportunity to go searching for her family, _his_ family.

He could leave Zora's Domain, Zora's Fountain, Zora's River, the Zora people; he could leave all of them. He could give them exactly what they wanted, freedom from Silver the freakah Sheikah. Sheikah, he could be a Sheikah, he could leave that God-forsaken place called Zora's Domain and begin a new life, a life of his own.

He would do it. He would leave the Zora world and discover Hyrule and begin a new life, free from the scorn and deception of the Zora's. How would he leave the Zora River Valley, though? Logic was beginning to re-enter his head. He looked at the river; he had heard in the past that this river supplied Hyrule with water, so obviously it went to the unknown regions that the Zora's in the past never explored.

That was it, that was the way that he would leave. Silver turned around and took one good last look at the waterfall where he had fallen and took a deep breath. Normally, you would expect that someone would feel at least some sort of sadness at leaving the only home that they had ever known behind for good, but he felt nothing, he wasn't sad, he wasn't happy. He didn't feel anything.

Silver took a deep breath, and jumped into the air, made his body into a cannonball and landed into Zora's River with a large splash. He relaxed, and let his feet touch the surface of the water, and he was flowing along the river, he passed many different places, and then he reached a point where the current wasn't so strong anymore, and the trees had thinned considerably. He got out of the river, and saw a large, flat plain with no trees, lakes, or streams anywhere in sight. Silver had reached Hyrule Field....


	4. Iroa

Silver looked at the wide openness that was before him. He was almost a little frightened. For somebody who has lived their entire life in a large lake and a cave, such a large wide open space was bound to make them just a little agoraphobic. Silver was also impressed, the grass, which he never paid any attention to in the Zora River Valley, felt so nice under his feet. He never in his wildest imagination thought that anything could be this big.

Silver looked and saw that there was a little stone bridge that went over the river, and that the river itself led to a large white wall, which Silver thought was probable that Hyrule Castle was behind it.

Silver knew the story about what had happened to Hyrule Castle during the evil king Ganondorf's reign, he took Hyrule Castle, and with the Triforce of Power, transformed it into a fortress of evil and wickedness where Link himself destroyed him. After Ganondorf's fall, Queen Zelda took the fortress of evil, and with her powers, destroyed it and the large pit that it was on previously. Queen Zelda, with the help of the sages, cast the evil that remained in the area, and then with a number of men, and star architects, Hyrule Castle was rebuilt. Eventually Hyrule Castle Town was rebuilt and the people of Hyrule pretty much forgot about the evils that were once so predominant in Hyrule, which they wanted to do.

This was the first time that Silver has been in an area so large, he was a little anxious, a little excited, and he knew that he definitely wanted to explore more. Silver looked over, and saw a large number of trees surrounding him, and he saw the little stone bridge, and was more interested in it. Silver also saw a walled in area on this high part of Hyrule Field, he also saw that there was an opening right there, and he didn't think that was a town for some reason, even thought he had no other reason to think so.

Silver felt like a kid in a candy store. There were so many new places to explore; any one of these places could have Sheikah's living in them. He knew next to nothing about the Sheikah's. He didn't know where they lived, or where they called home, nothing. He looked around excitedly, there were all of these places to go to, and each of them was, in his mind calling for him to go to them and explore them first. Something that interested him was the place that was the farthest away from the water, the walled-in area on the high area of Hyrule Field. He decided that he would go there first.

Judging from the sun, it was just before midday, so he had plenty of time before sundown, he should be able to travel safely through Hyrule, but you could never be too certain. He started out for that area, the grass still felt so funny beneath his feet, it was a little bit ticklish, but Silver decided not to let that from stopping him from discovering his true roots. He started out and headed straight for the walled in area.

Silver dashed quickly over to the mysterious walled in area that seemed to be in the center of Hyrule. He came to opening in the wall, and he could see several buildings. He was curious what this place was, although his first thought was that this was a city of some sorts. Silver went to the opening, and he went in.

When Silver reached the end of the path, he was surprised and interested at the same time. There were these buildings by him, while there was this fence and all these odd 4 legged creatures all around him. Silver summoned up his courage, and decided to walk over, it wasn't until then he noticed that there was a little Hylian standing outside the fence thing with one of the four-legged things. She had long red hair, and wore a white dress.

Looking at her, Silver was now certain that these creatures, whatever they are, couldn't be dangerous or harmful. He walked over to her. When she first saw him, the girl seemed extremely shocked. Silver continued walking, presuming that she had never seen a Zora before in her life.

Silver finally stopped in front of her. She was still standing there, shocked, and the four-legged thing seemed shocked, also. Silver knew that he would have to break the ice. "Ummm, hello," was all that he could think to say, even though he was Silver the freakah sheikah, no one had ever looked at him like that.

Finally the red-haired Hylian said something. "Hello, ar-are you a Zora?" She asked obviously very surprised. Silver smiled and sort of laughed to himself about this. "Well, yes I am, sort of." The girl tilted her head at this. "You see, I am half-Zora, and I am also half-Sheikah." The girl looked even more surprised at this; she then composed herself and said. "Well, hello, I am Iroa, and my parents own this place, which is Lon Lon Ranch.

Lon Lon Ranch, Silver thought to himself, this was a place that Link himself had visited. "Hello, I am Silver and what are these things?" Silver asked. "Oh, these, these are horses." Iroa said, "and this here is Asimi." She said calmly. "A horse, you mean like Epona?" Silver asked. "Oh yes, in fact Asimi here is a descendant of Epona," Iroa said. Silver was shocked, this horse was a descendant of Epona, the very horse that Link had.

"So, what's a Zora like you doing outside of the Zora's world?" Iroa asked. Silver knew that he would have to tell her everything, and also he wanted to get it all of his chest, how he had nearly died because of Pearl, how no one, not even Melody, who he thought was his best friend, came looking for him. "Okay, the story is-," Silver began, and by the time that he had finished, he thought that he saw Iroa wipe a tear from her cheek.

"So, Silver, you look pretty hungry, do you want to eat some lunch here?" Iroa asked rather shyly. "Okay, that's sounds nice." Iroa and Silver walked up to one of the buildings. Silver was curious, he had to ask. "So, Iroa, are you related to Malon in any way?" "Oh, yes Malon was my grandmother." Iroa said, smiling. Malon was Epona's trainer in the story. Together, Silver and Iroa walked into one of the buildings and found a small house. There was a lady with hair the exact same color as Iroa that a large pot over a fire.

"Iroa, you're just in time," said the lady at the pot who had her back turned at the precise instant Silver and Iroa walked in. "Mama," said Iroa, this is Silver, he is someone that I just met. Silver, this is Kota, my mother." Kota turned around and saw that she looked almost exactly like Iroa. Kota had the same look in her eyes that Iroa had when Silver had introduced himself. "Hello, Silver, ummm, are you hungry?" Kota asked rather reproachfully. "Mm-hmm," Silver replied also shyly.

Together, Iroa and Kota set a table while Silver sat there, Iroa sat next to Silver while they ate some really good liquid stuff, which had stuff like fish and what seemed like plants in it. It was really good. Silver asked, "what do you call this stuff?" Kota smiled and said, "It's called stew, and has various meats and vegetables in it." Silver didn't really want to talk now; he wanted to eat the rest of this stuff.

When they had finished eating, Silver wondered if either Iroa or Kota would know anything about Sheikah's. "Ummm," he began reproachfully, do you, eh, know anything about Sheikah's? Silver asked.

Kota looked taken back at this, but she answered his question truthfully. "Well, dear, Sheikah's are from Kakariko Village, and the Sage of Shadow was Impa, who was a Sheikah, and also Princess Zelda's guardian." Silver looked surprised, he had never heard of Impa or Kakariko Village before in his life.

"So, do you know where Kakariko Village is?" Silver asked. "You can see it when you leave the Ranch; it is through this little passage beneath Death Mountain." Death Mountain? Wasn't that a volcano? Silver asked himself, and before he asked, Kota said, "It's a volcano that erupts occasionally, but never does any harm to the village." She said smiling.

"So, why does a young Zora like you have such an interest in Kakariko and the Sheikah?" Kota asked. Before Silver could answer, Iroa said, "Silver isn't pure Zora, he is half-Sheikah."

"Oh," said Kota. "Well, I had better clean up, why don't you and Silver go back outside, Iroa?" Kota asked. "Okay, Mama," said Iroa. Silver and Iroa stepped outside the door. "Well, Iroa, I had better get going to Kakariko Village before it gets too dark." Silver said. Iroa looked rather sad. "Well, if you find out anything about the Sheikah, or you mother, please come back and tell me." Iroa asked with a light smile, and an odd gleam in her eyes.

"Okay, I will." Silver said, as he turned around and started to leave. He turned back and waved to Iroa, who was still standing in the same spot that they were. She smiled back with a light smile, and that odd gleam still there.

Silver walked down the path, and stepped outside the wall; he looked over and saw Death Mountain with a light ring of smoke around it. He then walked excitedly away from the Ranch to Death Mountain, hoping he meet an actual Sheikah, Silver was more excited in that moment than he had ever been in his life…..

_Sorry for such a fluffy chapter after such a long wait, but I promise that more things shall happen in upcoming chapters! Please tell me what you think of this story, I need more opinions on this story._


End file.
